A Luminous Light
by Ivirene
Summary: Two girls, Aiko and Lana go to a wizarding academy. One day they learn that they have they ability to join Fairy Tail, a dream come true!
Author's Note:

Hi ^-^. This is my first fanfiction, so please don't judge me. I've had this story in mind for a while so yeah. By the way I don't own Fairy Tail in any way, I only own Aiko and Lana (my characters) and the story. Anyways please enjoy ^-^

Chapter 1: The Sighting

"Tonky-san, our bag is flying away!" Aiko cried. Lana quickly took action and flew up to try to catch the bag. She almost caught it but it fell down in the forest. Aiko flew up too.

"Where did it go Tonky?" she asked tilting her head.

Lana smiled "You can go back down, it fell in the forest but I'll grab it quickly, okay?"

"Alright if you say so" Aiko said flying back down. Lana quickly used her detection magic to find where the bag was located and flew towards it.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled out.

Wendy and Carla slowly walked out towards them. "What's wrong?" Wendy asked.

"Thank god you're here Wendy, can you please heal Natsu, we got ambushed and he get banged up pretty bad" Lucy looked back at Natsu, frowning.

"Okay" Wendy mumbled a few words and Natsu was back to normal.

"Thanks Wendy" Natsu said looking down

"Dumbass" Gray said, smirking.

"WHAT YOU JUST SAY?" Nastu said, but he just looked away.

Lucy, Erza, and Wendy giggled. "I guess he was really tired from his fight" Wendy thought to herself.

*CRASH* everybody jumped. They saw a strange glowing light.

Erza ran towards it while gesturing the others to come too.

When they saw a girl about 10 or so, picking up a bag with a scar under her left eye. Lana looked back at them and her eyes widened. "I-I'm s-sorry, I d-didn't mean to disturb you…. um" She looked back at the lake, where Aiko was walking around carelessly on the surface of the water.

"Are you-" Erza started

"B-bye!" She flew away quickly towards the clearing. She quickly jumped on the surface of the lake and ran towards Aiko. "We should get going" taking Aiko's hand and looking back, seeing they were running toward the lake. "They're coming after me" she thought. She quickly ran with Aiko to their cottage and slammed the door shut.

"Wait!" Lucy cried. "She disappeared" Lucy muttered

"What was a little kid doing out in these forests anyways?" Natsu mumbled.

"I don't know either, she looked injured though" Lucy said. "We should get back to the guild hall, we finished our job already" Lucy said looking at her friends. "I also think Master told us that he wanted to discuss something that was important".

"I suppose so, we mustn't keep them waiting" Erza said. "This way" she pointed towards a clearing.

Aiko raised an eyebrow when Lana slammed the door. "Anything happen Tonky?" Aiko asked in concern.

Lana panted and she smiled softly. "I crashed when getting the bag, I guess I was over reacting when some people were running towards me, they probably wanted to help or something" She walked to the closet and gently took her bag and placed it on the bottom rack.

Aiko sighed "Tonky-san, you need to stop that"

Lana turned and looked at Aiko. "Stop what?" she tilted her head slightly.

"Stop over reacting" Aiko replied.

"Oh" Lana said nodding her head

Aiko went to the kitchen and searched through the pantry while Lana headed toward their room and took a book out and started reading. She was a fan of books and she was reading a book about a homeless boy finding work. She had come loved their little cottage because of this book. It was filled with bookshelves, it had a lake across from it, and a small dining table and kitchen, and a lot more. She was thankful for all the things she had, including Aiko.

Lana and Aiko had been living together their whole lives. They didn't had parents, but they took care of each other like sisters. But they were actually friends, really close friends.

Aiko came into the room and looked at Lana "Tonky, do you want a snack or something?"

Lana looked at Aiko, and smiled. "I'm good, I think I'll go head to sleep."

She plopped herself and shut her eyes. She suddenly stood up and ran towards the closet to check something. "Did I do my homework yet?" She grabbed her notebook and sighed in relief. "Almost forgot I had school tomorrow"

She slowly made her way back to the bedroom and fell down on her bed and closed her eyes.


End file.
